


I May Be Small, But I Am Mighty

by DChan87



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Glimmer (She-Ra), Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), No Plot/Plotless, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt. The title is the prompt in question.Glimmer wants to lift Adora. If only she wasn't so cute.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I May Be Small, But I Am Mighty

“Let me lift you!” Glimmer asked–no, ordered.

Adora stared, wide-eyed, mouth slightly agape. “Uh, what?”

“You heard me!” The Queen replied, crossing her arms. “What, are you scared?”

“No, I’m just–”

“Hey, I’m small, but I’m mighty!” Glimmer retorted, flexing her arm. It made Adora giggle, but not derisively. In fact, she was blushing, trying not to laugh even harder. Grinning, Glimmer crossed her arms, shifting her stance. “What, are you scared?”

“I’m not scared!” Adora laughed. “You’re so cute.”

Blushing, Glimmer covered her face and laughed, too. The humor of the moment was too much, and they both broke out in uproaring laughter, holding onto each other for support, until their foreheads were touching. Gradually, they calmed down, breaths coming deep. Smiling they gazed into each others’ eyes for a moment. Then they let go, but Adora got ready.

“Alright, let’s do this,” she said.

“Get ready!” Glimmer declared, holding her arms out. She practically tackled Adora, throwing her arms around her, squatting. Then, with a three count, she straightened her legs, lifting Adora off the ground. Adora let out a “WHOOP” of surprise, laughing, as Glimmer strained to keep Adora off the ground. Finally, Glimmer put Adora down, panting.

“You did it!” Adora cheered.

“Yaaaay!” Glimmer said.

“Now, it’s my turn.” Adora wrapped her arms around Glimmer and effortlessly lifted the Queen off the ground. Nervous, Glimmer threw her legs around Adora’s waist, allowing her to adjust her hold.

“Well?” Adora asked, grinning.

“You did well, my champion,” Glimmer said in a pretend dramatic tone. “Now, here’s our reward.” She cupped Adora’s face in her hands and kissed her, adding tongue to get the point across.


End file.
